


Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

by runfromcrayons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Get ready to cry, M/M, and amon, but you watch tg so you should be fine, i love sugardaddyshuu so there might be some of that, like hide, long chapter fic probably, major characters will be minor chracters, sex later, there is blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runfromcrayons/pseuds/runfromcrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you.” <br/>― Friedrich Nietzsche</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit starts to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I am keeping some things the same from the TV show hannibal (like Kaneki will become the killer like Will through his imagination and Tsukiyama kills and eats people) but 90% of the show will be from my horrifying brain. :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

'Mais d'o vient l'motion etrange'  
Xxx 

He stood in front of what used to be 23 year old Sakura Uchida. She had multiple stab wounds scattered around her chest as she lay in a pool of her blood. 

"Uh, Mr. Ken, can you move for a moment I have to take forensics photos of the body." One of the detectives said. 

"Yes, sorry." 

Kaneki said quietly and took a few steps back out of the detective's way. Once out of his way Kaneki closed his eyes and began constructing the scenario in his head. 

Three. 

He cracked his pointer finger. 

Two. 

He cracked his middle finger. 

One. 

He cracked his ring finger.

Kaneki opened his eyes and the scene was cleaned up. Police were gone and there was no longer Ms.Uchida lying dead on the floor. He heard the door open and Ms.Uchida walked into the house and into the kitchen. Kaneki met her in there. She looked scared when she saw him and walked over to Kaneki. 

"Hikaru. I...want to see other people. “She said looking at him with a grief stricken face. Kaneki frowns and before she can react he grabbed a knife off the counter and plunged it into her stomach. She gasped and fell over as Kaneki climbed on top of her stabbing her repeatedly over the chest.

He leaned over her face and put a finger over her cold dead lips, "Shh. I’m talking now." 

Xxx 

College life was never fun and exciting like so many people thought. It was monotonous and mundane and unbearable. Kaneki sighed as his professor continued to drone on about the importance of detail in a crime scene. Ken marveled at her stupidity for it was truly a sight to behold.

"Mr. Ken, since you seem so amused, tell me, who do you think killed Mr. Tanaka?” His professor crossed her arms and smirked.

“The daughter obviously.”

“Obviously.” His teacher deadpanned. 

“Well, his wife divorced him back in 2008 and since she was caught with possession of Ecstasy she lost custody of the daughter. So the wife is ruled out completely. Mr. Tanka usually went on hunting trips with his daughter and so he taught her how to skin and dress game. I think it’s possible that the daughter started to develop a hunger or bloodlust for killing game and she probably wanted to move onto something larger. Something harder to kill; that put up a fight. 

“So she killed her father. That’s why the wounds are so meticulous and expertly cut. She knew what she was doing. She staged it perfectly by going out to the local store and creating an alibi while the body was still fresh. So when she got home she called the police and everything went according to plan, well, almost…”

The professor blinked wide eyed, “Uh yes, I do suppose you are correct… Class dismissed early today…” Kaneki smiled to himself and gathered his things. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom. He should correct his teacher more often if these were the results. The white haired boy chuckled quietly.

A hand reached out to touch his shoulder, “Excuse me, are you Kaneki Ken?”

He turned around to see an older man with slicked back gray hair and a polite smile on his face, “Yes I am. Who are you?”

“I am Mr.Yoshimura from Japanese Federal Detective Agency and I was wondering if you could help me out on a case?”

“First, can I see your ID?”

“Of course.” Yoshimura took out his ID and badge and showed it to Kaneki.

Kaneki nodded, “Thank you.” Yoshimura tucked his credentials back into his coat.

“We should talk more about this more in my office. I have a car waiting, if you want I can give you a ride.” He fixed his coat. 

“Okay.” Kaneki said and followed Mr.Yoshimura to a black car and followed him inside. Once they were buckled in the driver in the front seat took off. “Why do you want my help for an investigation?”

The older man smiled, “Well a friend of mine has kept an eye on you at the university and she said ‘You’re the only one that can think like the killer.’ And I’m hoping you can help  
us catch the Binge Eater.”

Xxx

“Sir, surely you aren’t serious.”

“Amon I’m sorry but I don’t want you on the Binge Eater case anymore.” Mr. Yoshimura sighed.

“But sir—fine, I’m sorry to disturb you.” Amon bowed his head and left the room.

“I apologize for the interruption Mr.Ken; now here is your case file and your temporary badge.” He handed the items to Kaneki.

“Thank you.” Kaneki nodded.

“You will also have Dr.Tsukiyama Shuu working on the case with you.”

“The Tsukiyama Shuu? That wrote Wrapped around the Human Mind?” Kaneki said a smile slowly spreading on his face.

“I’m not sure, I haven’t read a lot of his work but I assume it’s the same person.” Mr. Yoshimura tapped his chin. There was a knock on the door, “Come in.” A tall man with violet  
hair wearing a burgundy suit opened the door, “Ah, Dr.Shuu so glad you could make it.”

“Why of course, I am always happy to help psychoanalyze a serial killer.” Tsukiyama bemused. 

“This is Kaneki Ken, he will be helping us with the investigation.” Yoshimura motioned to Kaneki.

Kaneki held out his hand and smiled, “Such a pleasure to meet you Dr.Shuu, I’ve ready many of your books.” Tsukiyama took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Merci merci,” Tsukiyama beamed. 

“Dr.Shuu I assume you’ve been briefed about the case?” Yoshimura said shifting forward in his desk chair.

“Yes I have.”

“Good, because dispatch called a few moments ago and they have a body you two should look at.”

“Is it the binge eater?” Kaneki asked.

“They’re not sure.”

Xxx

Kaneki looked up and felt dizzy…he needed some air. He tried walking but fell against the wall. The white haired male was swaying in and out of consciousness. When a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him and led him outside to an ambulance at the crime scene and sat him down on the bumper.  
“Are you okay Kaneki?” He looked up and saw Tsukiyama with a concerned expression on his face. And that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	2. Ahg fcuk it

Chapter warnings: talk of death, slight gore

AN/ its been a while… hey guys so sorry it took me long to update. Expect this from me. I made a little treat for you though http://www.homestyler.com/designprofile/08380f51-2a23-4c4d-9020-fd34e462a828   
^^^^ that my baby penguin is the floor plans on what Tsukiyama’s apartment looks like so you can get an idea of the arrangements. Kaneki’s will be up as soon as i make it :))

xxx

Kaneki awoke languidly, his head was slowly pulsing. He licked his dry lips and took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room with light flooding under the door and curtains. He sat up and swung his legs around the side of the bed. The white haired boy stood up steadily and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly peeking his head outside slightly. 

He saw a man swaying side to side and humming lightly and the sound of sizzling bacon. He caught a glimpse of Kaneki and smiled, “Good morning.” It took Kaneki a moment to adjust to the man’s presence. 

“Oh, uh, good morning Tsukiyama.” He said said stepping out from behind the door. “How did I end up in your apartment?”

“Well after you fainted at the crime scene I didn’t know where else to take you, since I don’t know where you live and Mr.Yoshimura wasn’t picking up his cellphone.”

“I see. Well thank you.” 

“It was no problem at all. Breakfast is just about ready you can take a seat at the table.” Kaneki nodded and took a seat at the warm chocolate colored table. Soon Tsukiyama came over with breakfast which consisted of a veggie omelet and buttered toast. “Bon appetit.”

Kaneki took a bite of the omelet and moaned in bliss, “This is delicious.”

“Why thank you.” Tsukiyama smiled and ate a bite of his omelet. “Mr.Yoshimura called this morning. He told me he has another scene he wants you to look at.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That it depends on your psyche and how you feel. I do not feel like I’m permitted to make promises on your behalf.”

“I see. I cannot say how grateful I am for your help. There are very few people willing to help me due to my...issues.”

“Actually on the contrary i find your empathy disorder very interesting.”  
Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama. He was smiling on the outside but something dark shone behind those violaceous eyes. As if he was looking in the ocean, no telling what creatures hide below the surface. He decided to take swim and look.

“How so?” Kaneki inquired.

“You get into the head of the killer. Feel everything they feel. See everything they see. Think everything they think. And still --from what I can see--you're still completely sane.”

Kaneki scoffed, “I wouldn’t go as far as to say completely Doctor.” Tsukiyama shrugged and soon breakfast was over. Tsukiyama cleared the plates and tableware and offered to give Kaneki a ride to the crime scene.

“I guess I could go.” Kaneki smiled and checked his phone. A few messages and reminders but nothing important. 

“You ready to go?” Tsukiyama asked asked as he grabbed his keys from a small hook on the wall. 

“Yep.” Kaneki said trailing after the purple haired man. 

Kaneki wasn’t one to fawn over cars but Tsukiyama’s car was gorgeous. A dark grey convertible Bentley with burgundy leather interior. It looked brand new off the lot, sleek and shiny with not a single dent. “You…. you drive this?”

“Yes. What did you expect me to drive?” Tsukiyama asked a small smirk tugged at his lips.

“I don’t know, a Honda maybe? How could you even afford this car?”

“My family is very wealthy.” Tsukiyama said and opened the door for Kaneki.

“Thanks.” The white haired male smiled and slipped into the car. Tsukiyama walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat.

“The crime scene is about a two and a half hour drive outside of Tokyo.”

“ That’s so far out of the way, why can’t the local police handle it?”

“Because the local police have never seen anything like it.”  
xxx

There were three bodies, for lack of a better term, lined next to each other covered in dirt, maggots and fungi. They were excavated from a few feet of dirt but fungus and mushrooms enveloped their bodies. Kaneki stood next to them as forensics examined the bodies.

“Have you found anything so far?” Tsukiyama asked as he walked up behind Kaneki offering him a cup of coffee.

He gladly took it, “Thanks. No not yet, but once forensics are done I’m sure I can find something.”

“Yo, Kaneki was it? I have somethin’ to show ya.” A male around his age with dark indigo hair waved him over to one of the bodies. Kaneki walked over to them and crouched next to the body. “Do you see this right here?” He pointed to a ring around the bodies neck.

“It’s still red… but how…”

“Exactly, the strangle marks are still fresh around the neck but the way this fungi is growing it looks like its been in the ground for months.”

“Oh wow Ayato trying to hit on the detective?” A similar looking girl said walking over to the body.

“No, unlike you Touka I’m actually doing my job.” Ayato said without even turning around.

“I hate you.”

“Uh-” Kaneki tried to speak.

“I hope you drown.” Ayato interrupted.

“Hey you guys stop scaring the new guy.” Another male with short blonde hair said. He was examining the body next to them.

“Well Yoshimura told me to clear this place out so Kaneki can do his deduction stuff.” Touka said with her arms crossed.

“Sure thing cap’n.” The blonde said, “C’mon Ayato.”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” 

Soon the place was cleared out and Kaneki stood in front of the bodies he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
xxx

“The killer is one of the bodies…” He mumbled to himself as he came out of his trance. He briskly walked around the park to find someone he could tell about this latest revelation. He saw a flash of purple hair through some tall bushes and yelled, “Hey! Tsukiyama!” He ran around them. 

The taller man turned at the call of his name, “Kaneki? What’s wrong?”

“The killer she’s one of the bodies found in the park.” Kaneki said quickly slightly out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Whad'ya think? If you want more of my stupid almost rip-off then like it and comment and yeah. Hopefully i can keep a schedule.


End file.
